


Mad over me?

by Little_Goddess_Aries



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Goddess_Aries/pseuds/Little_Goddess_Aries
Summary: I have absolutely no idea what to put for the summary lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok -
> 
> I haven’t written ANYTHING in many, many, MANY years. This is also my first ever fanfic. Be gentle! Lol
> 
> (Thank you to Spooks_on_Parade for helping with me some edit suggestions AND for encouraging me to take the leap to post this lol And a HUGE thank you to INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon for the title suggestion! Its perfection!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> **These characters belong to Rachel Smythe and her Lore Olympus webcomic**

**Chapter 1**

Hades had tried to keep his breakup with Minthe quiet around the office. The last thing he needed was _ more _ drama in his life. He had caught himself several times regretting ever attempting a proper relationship with her. He wasn’t sure if his aversion to it had been because of her attitude and behaviors, or if it was because he didn’t feel he was the relationship type. Honestly, it was probably a little of both. Unfortunately, keeping things quiet had proven to be very unsuccessful. 

  
The breakup was not calm or easy by any means. Minthe’s jealousy of Persephone had grown to a volatile level. Any time the little pink goddess was in sight of her, the nymph did everything but spit on her. Hades couldn’t even speak to Persehphone, even if their exchanges were strictly work-related (let’s be real, it was very difficult to keep himself from staring at her like she had hung the moon), because Minthe just couldn’t stand it anymore. She had dropped all pretenses of showing him any respect as a King or her boss. He was already getting fed up with her, but when he had found out that _ she _ was the one who sent Persephone to Tower 4… _ that _ was his breaking point. He had completely lost any shred of control he had on his anger and absolutely blew up.

The fact that he hadn’t completely crumbled Underworld Corp during his final exchange with the nymph was a miracle. Hecate heard the commotion from her office and had attempted to intervene and diffuse the situation, but not even she could calm him down this time. He couldn’t remember a time he had been so angry. In any other situation, he would have felt guilty for acting the way he did, but not this time.

During his explosion of anger, the sleek goddess had managed to call security and have them immediately escort Minthe from the premises. She arranged for Thetis to come collect the nymph’s things from her desk and, as a favor to Hades, she had handled all of the arrangements to have Minthe and all of her belongings moved out of her apartment. She knew him well enough to know that he would lose control all over again if he had to go through the process of evicting the angry nymph and cutting her off completely.

* * *

Persephone laid in bed staring at the ceiling of her room. She had come home from work and changed into her favorite shorts and hoodie to get comfortable. Her mind was reeling. She thought maybe laying in bed listening to music would help her calm her mind, but it wasn’t helping this time.

The scene she had witnessed at work was nothing short of extraordinary. When she had heard yelling from outside of Hecate’s office, she just assumed it was the daily verbal sparring match between Hades and Minthe. Then, out of nowhere, there was a sound so loud it rattled the windows. She could have sworn she felt the building shake. When she heard glass cracking, she caught the look on the slender goddess’s face as she blew past Persephone towards the ominous sounds. 

The pink goddess tried her best to stay seated in Hecate’s office, but her curiosity got the better of her when she heard hurried footsteps and more yelling. Other people had joined in the ordeal now. She couldn’t stand it any longer and she crept to the door, peeking out into the hall. 

She had _ never _ seen Hades like that before. He would have been terrifying to look at if she hadn’t found him so beautiful. Truthfully, it was probably a more terrifying sight to anyone it was directed towards. She hoped that she would never be on the receiving end.

She slowly stuck her head out so she could listen a little better and figure out what, exactly, had gotten him so furious. She was only able to make out bits and pieces of the things being said. Most of it was either muffled by the sounds of breaking glass or he was yelling so loud that the reverberations made his words completely unintelligible to her.

“....AND YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER KILLED!”

“....REPUTATION TO UPHOLD!”

“GODDESS AND HEIRESS…”

“INGRATE!”

_“BANISHED!”_

Persephone cringed. She had heard enough to put together that Hades had somehow found out that Minthe was the reason she had ended up in Tower 4. She was embarrassed that this mess was all, it seemed, because of her. 

* * *

Laying in bed was only making her feel worse. She needed to _ do _ something… but what? She decided to put on more energetic music and clean her room. She was, admittedly, a bit of a slob. In her defense, it wasn’t _ dirty _, per se, but it was definitely cluttered. 

Her clothes and shoes were strewn around the room. The scene looked like a bomb had gone off in her closet. Her vanity had styling tools, hair accessories, and makeup items scattered everywhere. There was a lipstick uncapped, mascara tubes left open, and a bottle of nail polish that had been knocked over, spilling out and drying on the surface of the vanity.

She groaned. She did not particularly want to clean the room, but she could definitely use the distraction. She cranked up the music in her ears and danced around the room, losing herself in cleaning.

* * *

Persephone threw herself backwards on her bed, panting up at the ceiling. Sweat matted her short hair to her forehead. She finally sat up and surveyed the work she had done. _ “Not bad.” _ she thought to herself. This was the cleanest her room had ever been. Satisfied with the job she had done, she took off the clothes she was wearing and placed them in her laundry hamper - she did not want to mess the room up already.

She stood in the shower letting the water run over her head. She had no idea how long she had been in there, but she had found herself lost in thought again. She tried to push it out of her mind by washing her hair and her body, but the day just kept flooding back in. _ “He was mad over ME.” _she thought. She kept picturing the way the magnificent god looked when she stuck her head outside of Hecate’s office. He looked like he had grown 3 feet. His skin was so dark it was almost void-like. He looked like he had stars shining through the darkness of his skin - it was incredible. She didn’t think she had ever seen anyone look so terrifyingly powerful and beautiful at the same time.

She got out of the shower and put on her favorite pajama pants and T-shirt. Retsina had wandered into her room… Artemis had probably let her in before she left for her job in the mortal realm. Persephone plopped down on the bed next to the lounging cat and stoked her absentmindedly, her thoughts still on the King of the Underworld.

“It couldn’t hurt to just text him, right? Just to check on him.” Retsina stared blankly at her.

“Ugh! Don’t look at me like that! We’re friends! Friends check on each other when they’ve had a bad day!” The cat laid her head down and closed her eyes.

“Whatever! I’m going to text him anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2! Hopefully you guys like it! Let me know! 🥰
> 
> (It’s a little long, sorry!)

Chapter 2 

“Whatever! I’m going to text him anyway.”

* * *

Hades sat on his couch staring at nothing. He had been sent home from work early by Hecate, despite his protests. She insisted that he go home to rest and ‘pull himself together.’ He had considered going for a swim, but he was too exhausted from everything to even get up off the couch. So there he sat… feeling pathetic and worn out.

A sudden sound startled him out of his trance. He realized it was the message alert notification on his phone and he winced. _ “It’s probably Minthe. Great.” _ he thought to himself, rolling his eyes. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his phone and unlocked it. He stared at the name on his phone with wide eyes - _ Persephone. _

**Hey! Um… how are you doing?**

**That’s probably a stupid question… I’m sorry. I… I’m here if you need to talk!**

Hades felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. How did she _ always _ know when he needed to hear from her. He grinned a little more as he allowed himself to imagine that she had some kind of connection to him… that she cared enough about him to be magically linked to his thoughts and feelings. He shook his head reminding himself that she was a prefect Spring goddess and she was way out of his league. He took a deep breath and wracked his brain trying to think of a response that didn’t make him sound needy… or awkward.

**Oh. Yeah, I’m ok. It was a very… ‘interesting’ day, to say the least.**

He groaned. He always sounded so stupid when he sent her messages. Why was he such an idiot when it came to her? It’s like every bit of common sense escaped him when he was in her presence - even if it was just a message on his phone, apparently. _ You’re a KING. Act like it, idiot. _

* * *

Persephone looked down at her phone, scrunching her nose. She bit her lip staring at her screen, hoping it wasn’t inappropriate to text him. _ What if I interrupted him?? _She sighed as she set her phone down and laid back on her bed.

“Why did you let me text him?! UGH!” she complained to Retsina. “Stupid village girl.” she groaned as she flipped onto her stomach and covered her head with her pillow. _ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

She laid there trying to get her mind off of the unanswered text message. Why would he care about a message from her? _ He probably won’t even reply. _ She let out an overly dramatic groan as she kicked her legs the same way a toddler would when they were throwing a tantrum. _ Grow up. If you want him to see you like a mature adult, act like one! _

She felt her phone vibrate next to her side. She gasped and practically threw herself off of the bed trying to grab it.

**Oh. Yeah, I’m ok. It was a very… ‘interesting’ day, to say the least.**

She stared at her screen reading the words over and over. He didn’t sound like himself. She thought maybe she actually had caught him at a bad time. Or maybe he didn’t want to talk. _ What if… what if he actually wants to talk?? _She gazed at her phone for a little while, lost in thought. She glanced over at the ball of fur curled up at the end of her bed.

“Do you think I should _ call _ him?” she asked Retsina. She scooped up the sleeping cat so the two were face to face. “He seems sad! You would want me to call _ you _ if you were sad too, right?” She groaned and set the sleepy cat back down.

“You’re no help at all.” she huffed.

She took a deep breath and without giving herself a second more to talk herself out of it, she hit the call button in their text chat.

* * *

Hades jumped when his phone started ringing. He wasn’t expecting to see her name pop up. She was _ calling _ him. He wanted to answer, but he didn’t want her to hear his voice… not when he was feeling like this. He didn’t want her to know he was upset, but he could never deny her anything.

“K-kore… h-h-hi.” He couldn’t stand it when he stuttered and it _ always _ happened when he was upset. He heard the little goddess on the other end suppress a giggle and he felt his lips twitch into a smile.

“Uh, hi! I’m glad you answered!” she squeaked. _ Idiot. _She scolded herself for sounding so weird.

“You are, huh?” He grinned at himself.

“Of course! I mean… It’s just… I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Things got a little, um, crazy earlier.”

He got quiet, unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry! Did I call at a bad time? I can let you go if you’re busy.”

“N-no! I’m sorry.” _ Never let me go. _ “My brain just isn’t cooperating with me right now. I’m never too busy to talk to you.” He rolled his eyes at himself. _ Why did I say that?? _

Persephone couldn’t keep herself from giggling. He was so dorky sometimes.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah. I actually feel a little better now. I’m glad you called.” They both blushed at his words.

“Good! Well… um… I-I’ll let you rest now, but you let me know if you need anything! I don’t mind!”

“I-I can do that… i-i-if you’re sure I won’t be bothering you.” He hoped she hadn’t heard just how loudly he slapped his hand to his forehead.

“I promise!” she chirped. “Now go rest!”

She hung up the phone and sighed. She loved hearing his voice and his adorable stutter. It made her feel a little better hearing a small smile in his voice. She wanted to do more, though. He still seemed disconnected. But what could she do?

* * *

Hades sighed as he set his phone down. He still wore a grin from talking to her. It amazed him how much just hearing her voice made him feel better. Still not feeling up to swimming, he decided that maybe a relaxing shower would wash away some of his mind fog.

He got up from the couch and shuffled slowly up to his bathroom. As he got undressed, he just let his clothes fall all over his bathroom floor. It was very unlike him not to at least lay his clothes across the chair right outside his bathroom door. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. He stood there leaning into the water, one hand pressed against the wall and the water beating down on the back of his head and neck. He took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax. Finally, everything hit him. The fight, the anger, the way he lost control. It took him a while before he realized that tears were falling from his eyes. 

It felt good to let the emotions out. He could feel his muddled mind start to clear. Then he thought of her. _ Persephone. _ Thoughts of her felt like a cool breeze through his core. He took another deep breath. He felt like he could breathe again.

* * *

He got out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist. Stepping out into the cold air felt amazing. He realized, once the air hit him, that he was absolutely exhausted. It was still early in the evening, but his body just couldn’t function any longer. With a few weak steps, he managed to carry himself to his bed and he let himself fall forward on it. In an instant, he was asleep.

* * *

Persephone paced around her room trying to think of something, _ anything,_ that she could do for him. How do you make the King of the Underworld happy when he’s had such a horrible day? Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something. A huge smile spread across her face as she darted across her bedroom.

Next to her window she found a beautiful jeweled pot that she had set aside shortly after she had moved in with Artemis. She brought it with her from the mortal realm with some lovely chrysanthemums in it. Once she got settled in at Artemis’ house, she removed them from the pot and planted them in a window box outside of her bedroom window. The pot was small and matte black. It was adorned with small, vibrant rubies and sapphires scattered in a beautiful pattern around the top edge of the pot. She studied and admired it, turning it over in her hands… but she felt like it was missing something. She wanted to make it something really special for him. 

She was struck with a wonderful idea and raced over to her vanity. She opened the large drawer on the right-hand side of her vanity and began searching. She found her stash of nail polish and began inspecting each one. Finally, she found what she was looking for - a metallic, shimmery silver polish that would stand out perfectly against the black of the pot. _ Ah ha! _She made a place on the floor, grabbed the pot and the nail polish, and set to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“There! Perfect!”

Persephone held up the small pot and admired her handiwork. With her silver nail polish, she painted little pictures of all of Hades’ dogs (Cerberus being the biggest and taking up the most room, of course). She spun the pot in her hands to make sure every dog was present and accounted for. _ 7\. Perfect! _The silver stood out perfectly against the matte black and gave off the same beautiful feel that the Underworld gives off to her. She smiled and sighed. She still wasn’t done with it yet. She knew exactly what it needed to finish it off.

She ran outside and grabbed some of the potting soil she kept by the back door. (She wasn’t allowed to keep it in the house after she clumsily spilled it everywhere.) She gently scooped soil into the pot until it was about three-quarters of the way full. She took the pot back to her room and sat down on the floor with it. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. A brilliant light began glowing from her hands and filled the inside of the pot. Light danced around the room, glistening off of the silver paintings on the side of the pot and casting glimmering star-like lights all over her face.

As the light began to fade, she opened her eyes and watched as several beautiful pomelia flowers began to open. A giant smile painted across her face as she basked in the brilliance of them. _ I really hope he likes this. _

* * *

Hades heard a distant knocking. Thinking it was just a dream, he groaned and turned his head to the other side. He heard the knocking again, but this time it was louder. Someone was at his door? _ ‘Who could be here at this time of ni-... wait, what time is it?’ _he thought to himself. Reluctantly, he sat up and searched for his phone. He rolled his eyes remembering he had left it downstairs. He realized he was still in a towel and thought it was better to put on his jogging pants before going downstairs and answering the door. He grabbed a pair from his chest of drawers and slid them on before heading towards the bedroom door.

As he reached the last few steps before entering his living room, he heard the knocking again. He grabbed his phone to check the time - _8:00pm_ _Oh. It’s not as late as I thought._ He sleepily walked over to the door and pulled it open. His eyes widened.

Standing before him was a petite pink goddess, glowing brilliantly against the darkness of the Underworld. 

Persephone had a shy smile on her face as she looked up at him.

“I… I hope it’s ok that I stopped by. I, uh, I brought something for you.”

Stunned, Hades just stood there blinking at her - wondering if this was just a dream. He couldn’t believe this perfect goddess was standing at his door, smiling at him. And she had… brought him a _ gift _?

They stood there in awkward silence for a bit before she lightly cleared her throat. Hades shook his head clear and invited her inside. She beamed up at him as she stepped through the door. He saw that she had a box wrapped in adorable wrapping paper with brilliant flowers of various colors decorating it. The box was topped with a little blue bow. His heart stuttered. He wasn’t used to people bringing him gifts.

“So… to what do I owe this pleasure, sweetness?” He gave her a genuine smile.

She blushed and held up the box.

“When we hung up earlier, I could tell that you weren’t really ok, so I wanted to bring something to you. Hopefully it will make you feel a little better!”

He gently reached down and took the box from her tiny hands. He had no idea what to say. The smile on his face widened as he motioned for her to follow him and sit next to him on the couch.

* * *

Hades began gently opening the wrapping paper being very careful not to tear any of it. He couldn’t help chuckling at the impatient look on her face. 

“You really didn’t have to get me anything, you know? I really am ok.”

She closed her eyes and waved her hand at him dismissively.

“You’re a terrible liar. Just open it. It’s nothing big, just something that I thought might cheer you up!” She beamed up at him, her eyes wide and glistening.

Once he had finally removed the paper (even slower than before because annoying Persephone with it was just too fun to pass up), he rotated the box in his hand looking for the opening. He flipped the top open and stared inside.

She watched him stare blankly into the box and began to bite her bottom lip. He didn’t move. He didn’t even seem to blink. He was just staring into this box, his expression unreadable. 

_ Oh god. It’s dumb, He hates it. Why did I ever think the God of the Dead would like some stupid flower pot? _ She lowered her eyes and began twisting the hem of her shirt in her hands.

He felt a tug at his heart as he lifted the pot out of the box. He raised it up to his face, spinning it around and looking at dazzling silver drawings of his beloved dogs painted across it. Tears welled up in his eyes as he admired the details and the jewels. His eyes drifted upwards and he was face to face with the beautiful pomelia flowers. He couldn’t stop the tears slowly streaking down his cheeks. This was, without a doubt, the most beautiful gift he had ever received.

Lowering the pot, he glanced beside him to see that Persephone was biting her lip and fidgeting, tears glistening on her cheeks.

“Kore?” he asked softly.

When she didn’t look up, he slowly placed his hand under her chin and raised her face to look at him. She saw that he was crying. She took his hand in her hands and stared at him.

“H-Hades?” she whispered. 

“Are…. are you… is something wrong? If you don’t like it, I -” he gently placed his other hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb under her eye to wipe her tears.

“Kore….” He inhaled deeply. “I can’t express how much this gift means to me. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” _ Besides you. _He thought. “Thank you.”

Without thinking, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He lowered his head to her shoulder and his body began to shake with silent sobs. She embraced him back as tightly as she could and inhaled his scent. She sighed deeply.

“You’re welcome, Aidoneus.” she breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I have one more chapter after this. I REALLY hope you like this one. I really enjoyed writing it and the last chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! ♥️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here it is... the final chapter.
> 
> I REALLY REALLY hope you guys enjoy it. I have very much enjoyed writing my first fanfic. I’m considering writing more.
> 
> Anyway - please let me know what you think! All of your comments thus far have been VERY appreciated. Thank you all so much! ♥️

Chapter 4

  
“You’re welcome, Aidoneus.” she breathed.

* * *

Neither of them knew how long they held their embrace. Hades’ sobs had finally subsided as he held her to him. She never wanted to leave his arms. He was so warm. His hold was firm, yet gentle. She caressed his back - his skin was softer than she had ever imagined. Beneath her fingers she could feel the scars across his back. She felt his body shudder as her fingers brushed over them.

Hades raised his head from her shoulder and his eyes, bloodshot from crying, met hers. Before she could stop herself, Persephone brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek. Embarrassed by her impulsivity, her cheeks flushed a deep magenta as she bit her bottom lip. Before she could pull her hand away, Hades slowly closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

He opened his eyes once more and looked at her again softly. Her hair, now long and flowing past her shoulders, held a crown of blue flowers - petals showering down around her. She was radiant. She gazed up at him adoringly. It felt like she was staring into his soul. He had never felt _ this _… feeling before. A warmth radiated from his chest throughout his body. No one had ever looked at him the way she did.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and mirrored her by gently cupping his hand to her cheek. He found himself lost in her enchanting presence. No dark thoughts or worries plagued his mind in this moment… all he saw was her. Overwhelmed by her tender touch and the kindness dancing in her eyes, he slowly leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Persephone’s breath caught in her lungs. She felt her heart pounding, sending wave after wave of warmth through her body with each beat. She closed her eyes and melted into the gentle kiss. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She hoped that this wasn’t a dream. 

Hades carefully pulled back and gazed at her. Looking at her, all he could see was _ forever. _He knew in that moment that what he felt for her all along was real.

Basking in the glow of their kiss, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Kore.” He opened his eyes and looked at her thoughtfully. He brought his hand to cover her hand on his cheek. He placed gentle kisses into her palm before taking both of her hands in his. 

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in all of my long life.” He swallowed hard and steadied himself. “When I first laid eyes on you, I didn’t understand the feeling that was burning in my chest - it was something I had never experienced before. But I know now what it is. Love.”

Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered in her chest.

“I… I love you. I love you with every part of me. You are the missing piece of my heart - the thing that my life has been lacking. It’s you I’ve waited my whole existence to find.”

Persephone hadn’t noticed that she was holding her breath. She exhaled, staring at him unblinkingly. His face held a soft expression with a childlike vulnerability. Somehow he managed to look fragile, but still powerful. He looked at her the way he always did - like she was the only thing in the universe. She had never felt a sense of belonging the way she did under his gaze.

Tears pooled in her eyes.

“Hades… I-“ Her breath hitched in her chest. ”I… I love you, too.” Tears streaked down her soft, freckled cheeks. 

Hearing those words flow from her lips breathed new life into him. A peacefulness washed over him - a gentle smile spreading across his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers once more, bringing their bodies together in a deep embrace. Hades sighed against her lips.

_ So, this is love. _


End file.
